Feeding time V v
by Kuronosogi
Summary: During the time when Mika would be Ferid's private food supply slight yaoi. NOT Hardcore. slight YuuxMika enjoy!


**Private Feeding Time**

 **This is a fanfic about Mika and the Noble Vampire; Ferid Bathory's private feeding time. Its not sexual as im not into the whole child and old man kink-**

 **Ferid: "who you calling old?" (slashs my throat)**

 ***dead***

 **enjoy!**

* * *

I should go back to my family. Back to their warm, smiling faces. Back alongside Yuu-kun as we chat over the bowls of slop and mush that the bloodsuckers force us to digest. But not tonight. Tonight im sacrificing their company to give them a proper meal. Warm, sweet curry is what we shall feast on tonight. He smiled as Mika made his way through the whitewashed corridors of the vampires hideout. He stroked his neck and discouraged the thought of his neck getting pierced by -him.

'Hopefully Ferid-sama will let me go before all the foods gone. Though I wont mind as long as everyone is happy. But it would be nice if there was some for me'. Mika sighed. 'Yuu better keep some curry for me' He stopped walking and stared at the same hooded figure, standing by the same door. The figure turned and walked beside Mika the same as before. The boy was used to this. He gently pushed the boy-Mika never knew why he always did that- And opened the door to the same, cold room; Consisting of a red walls, an oak wardrobe, big four poster bed with plush pillows, a big mirror and a table and chair. He nudged the boy into the room. Mika turned and watched the hooded man disappear behind the door. The last thing he heard was the man locking it from the other side. Mika was alone now- well not completley alone. He was the ONLY living being here.

"Mika... Mika... Miiiika- kun" sang the Noble

The boy turned to face his company for the night

Lord Ferid Bathory stood, clad in white and smiling as he shadowed the blonde. "shall we begin"

 **-X-**

"Dammit Mika" Yuichiro punched the wall in frustration. "I shouldn't have let you go" grinding his teeth as he shuddered the thought of his friend, alone with that bloodsucking serpent. 'why do you do this' he imagined Mika's smiling face before he left- that painful, fake smile. 'BAKA!' he muffled

"Yuu! foods ready" shouted Akane. Yuu made his way into the small room where everyone ate together with the strong smell of Curry in the air.

"sit down Yuu or your food will get cold" Akane sat beside all the children. She always acted as the mother in our little family. Yuu smiled and looked at the empty space meant for Mika. 'He's still not back then... please be okay'

 **-X-**

"I kept my promise and provided your little friends with a delicious supper" he smiled. "now, be good boy and let me feast on your sweet blood hmm" he smiled.

Mika sat on the bed and sighed. He was no-longer afraid of the noble or scared of what would happen next. It was like this every time the royal vampire visited the grounds. They would negotiate, have a secret meeting, he would drink and I would leave... simple. 'Okay lets get this over with' he thought as he pulled his shirt down. Revealing his bare, white shoulder, tainted by faint bite marks that looked like a patch of freckles. The noble smirked. "No no my sweet Mika" the vampire crawled closer. "not there"

he snaked his hand along Mika's leg and stroked his finger along the boy's inner thigh. "Here" he breathed. Making the boy shiver.

The vampire gently pulled the boy by his feet, making him lie flat on his back. Mika groaned at the sudden action and hitched his breath as nimble fingers pulled down his trousers. All he could hear was the slight snigger of the noble and the russel of the bedsheets as the cold air met Mika's skin.

His trousers were removed without haste. Eventhough he had his boxers and shirt on- the boy felt more exposed than ever- but he knew not to fight. He could see the hunger in the man's eyes. Scanning him-down there- 'just have to bare with this pervert for a little longer' he told himself and shifted his eyes to the ceiling where a purple cloth hung above them.

He felt huge, gloved hands along his legs and cold breath stroked his inner left thigh. Mika could feel his heart beating louder and louder as pointed teeth glided along his sensitive skin as the beast began to tease him. If Mika had the power to snap the vampires neck with his thighs right there and then, he would, but he was a weak child. Doing anything he could for him and his family to survive.

Suddenly the sharp pain of piercing skin coursed through his body. His back arched but with one hand the beast thrust him back on the bed. Forcing him to lie still as he drank and sucked the delectable poison that keeps these monsters alive. Mika couldn't contain the scream residing within as the vampire sank his teeth deeper into the femoral artery, stretching the skin and making the boy's body tense up. Mika bit his lower lip hard as crimson seeped down his chin. But as usual -when your being bitten-the pain fades and pleasure takes over- Mika's breath grew heavy and he started to relax his muscles.

He imagined his family gathering around and eating delicious food. He thought of Yuu and how he'll be cosy and warm in bed with Yuu's arms wrapped around him. Mika would hear the gentle whispers of Yuu talking in his sleep about how he will protect everyone, kill all vampires and talk about freedom. Listening to Yuu always made Mika happy. But Yuu couldn't do it alone. Mika had to do his part.

Time felt slow and all was quiet. Mika shudderred as he felt a wet tongue glide across his new studded marks. He woke up from his trance and realised his trousers were back on. He looked across at the vampire who was adjusting his clothes in the mirror. Mika always thought it pointless since vampires didn't have reflections but Ferid-sama always fixed his hair or straightened his cloak when he stood by a mirror. Like HE could see HIMSELF. As if he was human.

'Nonetheless he looked weird' thought Mika as he sat up from the bed.

His leg felt numb as pins and needles surged through his left leg. He pulled his trousers down slightly to see the damage; Two freshly round bite marks punctured his skin. The boy sighed 'at least its in a place where no-one can see' he appreciated the vampires concern for the visibility of the marks. Thou really its against the rules to even bite any of the livestock.

Mika climbed of the bed and was about to leave when...

"Mika-kun" sang the predator as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I hope your 'shy' friend can join us next time" he smirked. Mika's eyes widened

"im sure he would love to know what we get up to now and then" he leaned down to meet Mika's height and pushed his chin up with his finger. "O I missed some" slowly the vampire licked the line of dry blood from the boy's chin to his lower lip-"but don't worry" he pecked a kiss on the blondes cheek "you'll always be my favourite" he smiled and made his way to the door "till next time"

Mika knew what Ferid Bathroy was implying "tell no-one of this meeting or else"

 **-X-**

"MIKA!" shouted the children as they huddled around the blonde. Mika just smiled and embraced every last one of his loved ones. "we saved some yummy food" said Akane and all the children asked questions of his whereabouts during dinner. Mika pushed them aside and said he had some business to attend to. The children understood... they always did and continued playing a game before all the excitement. Mika could see Yuu sitting in the dark room they shared and sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, till..."Are you okay?" Yuu started

"I'm fine" mika replied. The same answer to the same question. "you were gone for longer than usual"

Mika sighed 'trust Yuu to be counting the minutes he was gone for' "yeh that guy was hungry" he laughed... bad idea... as Mika received a punch to the back of the head. "Baka!" shouted Yuu "why do you always smile and laugh like nothing happened"

Mika just sighed "because its done now, there's no point in dwelling in the past, its my decision and ill never regret it... ill continue to do what I can for my family..." Mika rested his chin on his knees "and I'll never look back... I'll always move forward" he smiled once again "don't you agree, Yuu-kun"

"no point looking back... just move forward"- that was a lesson Yuichiro would have to learn in the near future...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I've just gotten into Owari No Seraph and I'm loving it so far, tho i like Yaoi-i didn't want to write FeridxMika cos im totally into MikaxYuu**

 **any way it was fun and hope you enjoyed it chow!**


End file.
